


Minnie Hood and her Merry Marauders

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Marauders era, Werewolf Remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Remus Lupin spends the full moon alone. Professor McGonagall wants nothing more then to help him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Harry Potter - Remus Lupin centric, Marauders Era





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'ed all faults are my own. Hoping to have the next Chapters up soon.

Sitting in her oversized chair by the fireplace of her sleeping quarters Minerva looks out of her window across the grounds. From here she has a perfect view of the Whomping Willow. She requested these rooms when young Mister Lupin was admitted to Hogwarts and placed in Gryffindor, it’s hard to believe it’s been three years now since then. She had been worried about the boy, Albus had informed all of the staff of Mister Lupin’s furry little problem. She was worried it would be hard on him to develop friendships. Now she couldn’t be happier that Misters Potter and Black and even little Pettigrew have befriended him, no matter the amount of hell and grey hair they have caused her. 

Pulling herself from her memories she notices that dusk had fallen on the grounds. Rising from her chair she heads to Gryffindor tower, it’s her night to escort Remus to the willow for the night. She’s grown quite fond of the young Gryffindor on these monthly trips. She arrives to a mostly empty common room. The boy she was seeking sitting alone.

“Mister Lupin, it’s time to go.” She turns to walk out of the portrait hole. “Where are your wayward friends tonight Remus? I noticed the common room was suspiciously empty” 

“They took everyone to the quidditch pitch, so questions wouldn’t be raised about me leaving again” he replied quietly. Remus knows this will be a long night. Every night of the full moon is spent alone away from his friends. Minerva gives a gentle knowing smile, she wishes she could do more for the boy.

They spent the rest of the trip in comfortable silence making their way briskly through the castle and across the grounds to the Whomping Willow. “Remus, I’m going to transform now, once I stop the branches you follow after me immediately” she gives him one final smile. 

Remus looks over to the bespectacled cat, no matter how many times she’s brought him out here he’s always amazed by his professor being able to transform at her own will. He watches as she nimbly makes her way through the swinging branches of this deadly tree. He knows this tree was planted to protect the other students and he’s grateful but he hates that a professor always has to put themselves at risk to take him away. Cat Minerva pounces on the knob at the base of the tree trunk and the branches still immediately. Remus makes his way to the now accessible open in the tree. The inside is a small cramped hallway, at thirteen he has to crouch down to avoid hitting his head. Minerva stays in cat form by his side as they make their way to the room that’s at the end of the tunnel. After about thirty minutes the tunnel slopes upward and opens up to a fairly decent sized room. There’s no windows but at least he has a bed if the creature inside of him will allow him to sleep. 

“Mister Lupin, I’ll be back before breakfast. I will see you then.” 

Minerva waits beyond the door in the floor until she hears Remus’ transformation take place. Only then does she return to her animagus form, she can hear the poor boy’s loneliness and confusion about what the monster inside of him. Vowing to herself to find a way to help him she makes the slow trip back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here, I hope you enjoy!

Once in her rooms, Minnie realized the solution was simple, but would not be easily executed. She herself was an animagus, in her cat form she was able to hear the werewolf thoughts, the further away from the werewolf the more the monster took over. If only someone could stay with him over night, to help him fight the loneliness and the monster within. She fell asleep that night, knowing she would be making an adjustment to her lesson plans. The sooner she put this in the place the sooner she could help the boy.

The third year Gryffindors went silent as she made her way to the front of the class. “Who can tell me what an animagus is?” she asked the class, after no immediate responses she followed with, “ Mr. Black perhaps?” 

“An animagus is a witch or wizard who can transform themselves into an animal and back again at will” young Sirius Black replied.

“Very good, Mr. Black. 10 points for Gryffindor” Minne turned back to the chalkboard, writing the steps to become an animagus on the board. “We will be learning the theory and the way to transform in this class only. We will not be doing practical practice. This is very advanced magic and one wrong step and the results could be disastrous.” Turning back to the class, she gave a pointed look to the group of boys around Mister Lupin. “Now, for the rest of class I twelve inches of parchment on the differences between animagus, metamorphmagus, and werewolves. Your homework will be to tell me in detail how to become an animagus.” With that she sat behind her desk and looked out over the class. She hid her smile with the brim of her hat, and prayed to Merlin, Morgana, and all the Four Founders, that the trio took her not so subtle hints. Hopefully this wouldn't be the one time they boys choose to listen to her warnings. 

At the end of class, the Marauders as they called themselves all brought their assignments to the front. Minnie hopes that rebellious look in their eyes, was them understanding she was giving them all the information they needed to be with the young werewolf when he needs his friends the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be at least a 3 chapter fic. Thank you to my own personal Padfoot for the idea and encouragement! I love you!


End file.
